All Has Been Forgotten
by Neen'sdancingshoes
Summary: After the war is over, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco have to go back to Hogwarts in order to finish their seventh year. Draco specifically has some worries about being accepted after everything that has occurred. Is he even close to ready for what- and who- is about to happen to him? As he joins the Golden Trio, he's about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Oh god. There she is. Just turn around and walk back down that hall. Who needs breakfast, anyway? Just turn around. Now, before she-_

"Draco!" Her voice rang down the hallway. What was he supposed to do, keep walking after everyone had heard her call?

Draco turned around slowly and made eye contact. She smiled at him and stood outside the door to the Great Hall, waiting with the two boys who never left her side.  
It was quite funny, really. She stood in the middle, beaming at Draco as if he were the only person in the world. The other two were looking at him very uncertainly. Like they didn't know if they could trust him, even after everything.

Draco walked down the hall towards them, wondering how this would all play out.  
_I'll be civil. As long as they don't try anything. I'd like to think that things would calm down now. After six years of hate, and everything that happened last year... I'm willing to try and patch things up. _"Good morning, Potter. Weasley." He looked at each of them in turn, and paused with his eyes on her. He even gave her a small smile. "Granger."

"You can call us by our first names. Really." She began to walk inside, expecting them all to follow. They did. Draco about to respond, when Ron butted his way in.

"Hermione, maybe you're alright with him, but I'm not sure if I am. I'm certainly not ready to be on a first name basis with the bloke." Draco kept quiet, and Harry said as he put one hand on each of the other boys' shoulders, "I've had enough fighting for a lifetime. We are here to finish out our last year at Hogwarts, yeah? Why can't we all do it together, leaving everything in the past?" Draco watched Ron stiffen a bit, and his face scrunched up under his mop of ginger hair. But then he took a deep breath, turned to Draco with a hand extended, and said, "No hard feelings, mate. Care to join us for some breakfast?" Draco took the hand and shook it. Harry and Ron sat down to eat immediately, leaving Hermione and Draco standing. She pointed to the side of the table opposite of the boys and they went to sit down.

As they ate and chatted, Draco found himself... happy. He was being accepted and forgiven by the people he had caused so much pain. Maybe this could be a good year.

At one point he saw Hermione with a small bit of parchment on her lap, scrawling a note in that beautiful handwriting of hers. Her multi-shaded hair fell across her shoulder and shaded her face. Draco found himself staring. He didn't want to be caught, so he looked away and turned back to his breakfast. Towards the end of the meal, Hermione bumped his arm and put something into his lap. She leaned over and whispered, "Read it later."

After breakfast was finished, the three Gryffindors began to walk back to their common room, saying they would meet back up with Draco later on. He nodded, turning to face the other direction to walk back to the Slytherin common room. Before he did, though, he remembered the note Hermione had given him. He pulled it out of his pocket and unfolded it.

Welcome to the Golden Trio

was written across the paper. Draco spun around to see the Gryffindors just turning the corner to go up a flight of stairs. He wasn't sure if he was imagining or not, but right before they disappeared from sight, Draco thought he saw Hermione smiling at him. And that was when he knew he was done for.

Okay, well... This was a first chapter, my first fic ever, actually. Please read and review it!  
Thank you, Neen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hermione! Answer the question!" She shook her head and turned to look at Ron and Harry, away from the blonde Slytherin who had previously held her attention down the hall.

"Sorry, I was distracted. Yes, Ronald?"

"Why are we letting Malfoy suddenly be our best friend? I mean, yeah, I get what Harry was saying about letting things lie after the war and all, but that doesn't mean I want to be mates with him." He lifted his chin indignantly at this, then turned to Harry for backup.

Hermione glanced at Harry, wondering where he really stood on the subject. Whether he meant what he had said at breakfast, or if it had just been words. With a sigh, he commented, "I really have no problems with Draco being around. I get it; the four of us are the oldest students in the school right now. No one else needed to stay back. I was just curious why you were being so chummy and overly friendly, Hermione."

Hermione looked around at the castle around them. The vintage paintings, beautiful and mesmerizing with the wizards and witches that moved among them; the hundreds of staircases which moved every way imaginable all day long, yet remained in perfectly maintained condition. Hogwarts was beyond exquisite, and part of her was happy to be back for one last year.

The staircase stopped in front of the Fat Lady and the trio stepped in front of the door. The woman in the painting looked at them and did a double take.

"My stars! You're all back? What happened? It's not your seventh year. Shouldn't you all be out of here? Making careers and lives for yourself?" She began to babble on, but before she could, Hermione cut her off with the password.

"_Fortuna Major."_

As the door swung open, Ron muttered, "Did they really change it back to that? No originality, these people."

The three sat down on a couch next to the fireplace, away from other younger students, but not without attracting the looks of many. Since school began a few weeks ago, the threesome couldn't go anywhere without being stared at. They were, after all, old enough to have graduated. All of them had gone back to simply have the label of "graduating from Hogwarts," and not "dropped out after six years." There was also the fact that they had offered to help Professor McGonagall get the school back on its feet after the war. With so many people dead, it was hard to feel stable at the grounds on which so many lives were lost. The professors, as well as a handful of students from each house, had come together to help restore the school back to its former glory.

"Guys, I'll be right back." Harry got up and went over to Ginny, who sat at a desk on the other side of the common room. Hermione watched the two laugh and kiss, and felt a pang of jealousy in her heart. She wanted that. She wanted someone.

Harry returned to the couch, Ginny in tow. They sat, and all eyes turned to Hermione. She paused, wondering how to express why she invited Draco to spend time with them. She couldn't give away all of her secrets. Not yet, anyway. What she did over the summer wasn't exactly something she wanted to share right away. But she could at least meet her friends halfway and explain why she was being civil to Draco.

"The thing about Mal—_Draco_, is that aside from Ron, Harry, and I, there is no one else here that is our age. At least we have each other. He is all alone in the Slytherin house. After what happened with that horrible father of his, and his poor mother losing it... I just thought we should extend a little courtesy and be friendly. He doesn't have anyone. It would be quite rude of us if we _didn't_ talk to him, I think."

Ron and Harry exchanged glances, and something flickered in Ron's eyes. Yet neither of them offered an opinion. Ginny piped up, "I think it's a good point and an even better idea. After everything that's happened, especially with his family, I think we should give him a chance. Although," her voice lowered, "if he goes back to how he was before, I don't think I am going to be quite as forgiving."

Harry nodded. "It's fine, Hermione. I understand where you are coming from. We'll just take it day by day." Everyone turned to the last member of the group, who had been staring down at his folded hands for the entirety of the conversation.

"So what'll it be, Ronald?" He looked up from his hands, his eyes still bright with an emotion Hermione couldn't quite distinguish.

"Fine. So when's our next class? And what is it, anyway?"

Hermione knew when a topic was being dismissed, and this one was. Clearly. She recited from memory, "We have Potions first. Then Divination- oh God, that class is an absolute joke. Followed by Astronomy, Herbology, Charms, and then I have History of Magic. I end the day with a free period. You two," she added, looking at the boys who expected her to know their schedules (how well they knew her), "have two free periods after Charms. Slackers."

They boys smiled in her direction, before Ron asked, "Hermione, seeing as Malfoy is now going to be trailing us around, do you know how many classes we have with him? Just so I know what to expect..."

Hermione stood up. "I will tell you on the way. Come on, class is starting soon we should head over to Potions."

They left the common room with Ginny, all four of them walking to Potions together. Hermione thought about how happy Harry had been when he found out that they would be taking classes with the seventh years. Now he could see Ginny all day.

"Hermione, really. How many classes do I have to get used to the git? I mean, um, during how many classes do we have the pleasure of being in Draco's presence?"

The four of them were down the hall from class now. She could begin to see students walking to class. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face her best friends with a somewhat smug smile on her face.

"Get used to it, Ron. You have the pleasure of, basically, every single class with Draco Malfoy."

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. A lot of the reason I had this whole scene was so that I could explain why they were back at Hogwarts for another year, and why Draco was being so easily accepted. Hope you enjoyed it! Read and please give me reviews. I want to know what you think! Thanks, Neen**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I completely forgot to state the obvious in the first two chapters. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They're all J. K. Rowling's. Well, except for Professor Watt. She's all mine. Enjoy this chapter, and then please read the second note, which I put at the bottom. Thank you!**

Chapter 3

Draco walked quietly into the dark room that was his Potions class. He'd gotten his schedule late and hadn't been able to find the correct book in his pile of school things. By the time he had gotten everything together, class was about to start. He had run to class, hoping he wouldn't be the last one there, and that maybe he could catch a seat near the Gryffindors.

He walked into the dark room and saw that almost every desk was taken. Hermione was sitting next to Ginny Weasley at the middle desk in the back row. Harry and Ron sat in front of them. Draco moved to sit in the empty desk next to the girls in the back, but as soon as he moved, the heavy wooden door slammed shut behind him with a thud. Every head in the room turned to look at him. Hermione flashed him a small smile and a little wave. He smiled back.

Ducking his head, he took a step towards the desk, but before he could reach it, a sharp female voice spoke from the front of the room.

"Name."

Draco looked up to see a tall, smartly-dressed blonde woman walking towards him. She had her hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail, and her shiny black heels clacked loudly on the floor with every step she took. She stopped a few feet from Draco, and as she stared him down, he took in her full appearance: she was extremely thin, with bone-like fingers that curled around the quill and piece of parchment that she was holding. She wore the traditional Hogwarts robes, like most of the other teachers, but Draco could see up close that she had embellished the pockets and sleeve hems with golden embroidery, demonstrating that this woman was quite affluent. From behind a pair of bedazzled, horn-rimmed glasses, cold gray eyes looked back at him. She was terrifying.

She repeated herself with the same voice that dripped with authority. "Name. What is your name?"

Draco tried to speak, but his voice failed him. Something about this woman scared him, because there was something familiar about her. She reminded him of someone, someone he wanted very much to forget. He took a deep breath and cleared his head, not wanting to make a complete fool of himself on the first day of class.

"Draco Malfoy."

"And why were you late?"

"I-I... My schedule came late and I wasn't able to get to class in time. It won't happen again, Professor." Draco thought he heard someone snickering. It was probably Ron. That ginger knew how to hold a grudge. He ignored the sound, and waited for the professor to continue. He didn't have to wait long.

"It had better not happen again, Mr. Malfoy. I do not tolerate such behavior in my class. I have heard from multiple people that you, in particular, were a favorite of the old Potions teacher. I will have you know that I do not believe in such ways. I do not choose favorites, and I will not allow anyone to slack off in my class. Anyone who does, will suffer according consequences. As it is, Mr. Malfoy, you shall be cleaning up the classroom today after class, as punishment for arriving late. Now, take a seat so I may begin my class."

While the blonde woman finished talking, Draco was no longer listening. He sat down in the empty desk as she finished her lecture, and as she walked back to her desk at the front of the room, he was lost in thought. When she had mentioned Snape, he was transported back to all the times that he had worshiped Snape for calling out Harry Potter, back when Harry wasn't on Draco's list of favorite people. He remembered Snape covering for him, all of those times that he was disappearing for Death Eater tasks. He reminisced, back to the time when he couldn't kill Dumbledore, and Snape was there to do the deed. Snape was not a teddy bear; no one would argue that point. But when push came to shove, he was there for Draco. And now, with this hag as a teacher, this woman who had just referred to herself as Professor Watt, Draco was missing Professor Snape.

**A/N: Alright, guys. This chapter probably seemed a bit boring, but if I continued and finished the whole scene, this chapter would be extremely long! So I'm breaking it into two chapters. The next chapter will be the rest of this class. If you could, though, I would really like a few more reviews before I post anything else. It doesn't have to be long. Just a few notes with any ideas or thoughts that people have. Thank you, hope you're enjoying this, Neen**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been a couple of days. I've been working on my other fic, Jessie, which has nothing to do with this one. I do not own Harry Potter (as much as I wish I did). Let's finish Potions class, shall we? ***I don't really know many potions or spells, so I might make some up. Please don't hate me!*****

Chapter 4

Hermione was stunned. What just happened? She had always somewhat disliked Potions, if only because of Professor Snape. She had always known Draco for liking that class, though. If only because of Professor Snape. Even still, Draco had always been good at producing potions. He knew what he was doing, and never got in trouble. Something was off today. He came in late and became increasingly flustered, the more Professor Watt spoke to him.

She sneaked a glance at Draco. He was sitting at the empty wooden desk, quill in hand and parchment laid neatly in front of him, poised to write. But then Hermione looked at his face, and it took all her restraint not to double-take. She hadn't noticed before that he looked so exhausted. Had those bags been under his eyes that morning at breakfast? Was he always that pale and forlorn-looking?

Hermione looked back down at her desk. Maybe it was just hard coming back to Potions class, and feeling Snape's absence. She knew that throughout their years at Hogwarts, Snape and Draco were a little tag team, like Harry and Dumbledore. Obviously, their relationship was a little less endearing, but Snape was there for Draco, nevertheless. She tore off a small corner of her parchment, and while barely listening to Professor Watt's lecture about "what isn't appreciated in her class" with one ear, scrawled a quick note.

She was about to pass the note to Draco, but that was the moment that Professor Watt decided to look at the back of the room. The teacher's eyes bored into hers, staring at her like she could see straight through Hermione. She turned to one of the shelves behind her and picked up a small vial of orangish liquid. She slowly walked to the back of the room, and stopped next to the Gryffindors' desks. She held out her hand for the note. Hermione dropped it into Professor Watt's palm and watched as the blonde teacher unstoppered the bottle in her hand and poured three drops onto the parchment. The class collectively gasped at once as the parchment burst into flames in Watt's outstretched hand. Hermione noticed Draco jump at the sound of the gasps, coming out of a trance. His mind was clearly somewhere else. When the fire in her palm died down, Watt turned her hand sideways and everyone watched as the ashes of the parchment fell onto Hermione's desk.

"Miss Hermione Granger, is it? I do not appreciate people writing notes to others, while I am taking the time to teach. If you had any respect for wizardry, I would expect you to pay attention." Hermione couldn't take it. This woman couldn't just barge into Hogwarts and act like she owned the place. They'd gone through almost the exact same thing with Umbridge; Hermione wasn't going to tolerate it again. She couldn't care less if she got in trouble. She raised her chin and spoke.

"Professor Watt, this school was the place where Voldemort died last year, in case you weren't fully aware. Many, if not all of us, were there, and we went through a lot. We've only had so much time to recover. You are lucky that this many students came back. I know for a fact that there a handful of wizards and witches who refused to let their students return this year. So excuse me, Professor, if I am writing a short note instead of listening to you lecture about consequences. If you had any respect for wizardry, you would simply teach students how to create adequate potions." Hermione broke eye contact with the teacher, but only for a moment. She swept the ashes of the parchment off of her desk, and then returned her gaze to the cold blonde woman in front of her.

Watt stared down the bridge of her nose at Hermione. She drew herself up to her full height, which was quite tall, mind you, and decreed, "Miss Granger, you shall be staying after class as well to help Mr. Malfoy clean up the room. This class's behavior is unacceptable, and that is going to change! Does anyone else have something to say?!" It was clear that Watt intended for there to be no comments, but she was sadly disappointed.

Hermione knew the moment before they raised their hands that Ron and Harry would find something to say. They both plunged their arms up at the same time, and Hermione could see the fire in their eyes. After everything, something as simple as getting yelled at could set those boys off to defend Hermione. She smacked their arms, trying to get them to stop, but before she could do anything else, Ron spoke out.

"Professor Watt, do you know how much Hermione did during the war? She saved so many people. She's the smartest witch I know, and-"

Harry butted in. "And for you to give her detention for speaking the truth is completely ridiculous, because without her, we probably wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation!"

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione prevented it by pinching her. She looked at the boys, praying they wouldn't say anything else. They had sure created a scene. Many of the seventh years were starting to whisper to each other, and Watt didn't look pleased at all. She looked down at Harry and Ron from behind her sparkly glasses, and laughed. It was joyless a horrible, dry sound that echoed around the room.

"My, my, my. Aren't we feisty? I know you lot think you're special and above the law, since you are technically 'eighth' years. However," her eyes swept over first Hermione, followed by Ron, Harry, and Draco, "I will still treat you like the students you are. You will not be receiving any special treatment, so I suggest you get the notion out of your heads. The four of you will be staying to clean." Watt moved back to the front of the room, her heels the only sound to be heard for the third time that class. Once at the front of the class, she looked out at everyone.

"Today we will be making the potion that I used on Miss Granger's note. When made properly, it will burn whatever it is poured on. Parchment is merely it's most common use. You will work in partners; the person seated next to you. You, Mr. Malfoy," she pointed to Draco, "you may work either by yourself, or you may join a pair. I couldn't care less. The instructions are on page 57 of your textbook. You have until the end of class. Get to work."

Hermione and Ginny got to work, cutting and crushing, pouring and stirring. After ten minutes of working, Hermione looked around to see where Draco was. He hadn't joined a group. He stood alone at his desk, ingredients strewn across his desk. He leaned over his cauldron, cautiously looking at what was being concocted inside. Hermione looked down, trying to ignore the slight feeling of disappointment that she had towards Draco. It wasn't that she had hoped he'd join her group, she just thought... She sighed out loud. What? What did you think? You're just friends. What are you getting all worked up over it? Over him? Focus!

"Hermione, you alright?" Ginny was looking at Hermione with a confused look on her face. "We have one step left. Just let it sit like this for five minutes and then it's done. It looks about right... I think." Hermione shook her head clear of any conflicting thoughts about Draco, and focused on her potion with Ginny. She had to keep herself busy, or who knew where her thoughts were going to take her.

*** End of Class ***

"Now, I want that essay on the differences between those two potions done and on my desk in two days. Class dismissed. Except for you four." She pointed in turn to each of the eighth years as they packed up their supplies. Hermione rolled her eyes._ Like you haven't pointed it out to us a thousand times. _

The four of them lined up in front of Watt's desk. She gave them the task of cleaning all of the stations, and putting extra ingredients back into their containers on the side wall. They were each assigned a quadrant of the room. Once she was finished giving directions, Watt left, leaving the three Gryffindors and Draco alone. Hermione was in the back left corner, Draco on the right side next to her. Ron took the front left corner, and Harry took the right. They all started cleaning without talking.

After five minutes had passed, Harry let out a short laugh. He stopped what he was doing, and turned to the others. He spoke.

"I don't know about you, but this feels... Bizarre. After the war, and everything else," Hermione thought she saw Ron throw a glare at Draco, "we are back here. Cleaning a classroom as punishment for speaking without raising our hands. Classroom etiquette isn't exactly high on my list of priorities after the battle here."

Ron lowered his wand, and the objects he was levitating fell to the ground. "Honestly, this is bloody stupid. Harry, you, Hermione, and I have done so much for this school, and while I feel great for doing it and don't expect anything in return-" another glare at Draco- "I don't want to be stuck in here spending valuable time cleaning up a bloody classroom. We could be helping McGonagall rebuild the school, helping younger kids, anything better than this. Not to mention, I can think of some better company," he added under his breath, although it was obvious that he intended for everyone to hear him.

Hermione saved her wand quickly over the expanse of the classroom, and suddenly everything was flying around. The boys had to duck to avoid getting hit. Within seconds, everything was in its place. Then Draco spoke for the first time since he walked into class late.

"May I ask why you didn't just do that as soon as she left the room?" Hermione looked at him. Something in his eyes still looked far off and distant, but he had a small smile on his face, and she could tell that he was teasing her. She laughed and shrugged, not giving forth any information. She gestured towards the door.

"Shall we? I don't want to spend another second in this blasted classroom. Let's see... We have an hour before our next class. Want to go down to the lake? Maybe we can stop by at Hagrid's."

At the mention of Hagrid, both Harry and Ron's faces brightened, and they nodded, picking up their books. Draco's, on the other hand, darkened. He started fidgeting, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. He looked down at his feet and muttered, "I don't know if Hagrid would even allow me in... It's fine. I guess I can just catch up with you guys later. I've got homework and stuff to work on anyway." Ron smirked, looking relieved that Draco had said he didn't want to come. But something about Draco's stance made her think that he didn't mean it. His eyes shifted upward and met hers. There was something there. A sadness. And something else, too. Hermione had always known Draco Malfoy as many things. He had been rude, cocky, a completely self-absorbed brat, and when push came to shove, a wimp. She'd never seen him sad, though. Even after the war ended, she never saw him grieve for anyone. Maybe it was because he never had a trusting, sincere relationship with someone. She tried to figure out what else he was feeling, what was showing in his eyes. She couldn't be sure, but a large part of her felt that it was probably loneliness. His father was in prison, probably not coming out anytime soon, and Draco had never been the type to be extremely close to his mother. He was the only Slytherin that had come back for another year, and as such, was alone in his house. Ron wasn't making it easy for Draco to be included in their group, but she was hoping that with Harry and Ginny's help, she would be able to eventually get him to feel comfortable in their little group.

She turned to Harry and Ron. "You guys start heading to Hagrid's. We'll be along in a bit."

Ron made a face. "We? But Hermione-"

"_Ronald_. Go."

The boys left without another word. Hermione walked to Draco until she was standing almost toe-to-toe with him. She gave him a small smile and said quietly, "I know you aren't going to go back to your common room and work on homework. And I know that Ron is being Ron and isn't really welcoming you with open arms. But it's not going to be like that forever. Hagrid is a good man; if you maybe apologize for calling him an oaf all those years ago-" This got a small chuckle out of both of them- "then he will forgive you. I promise. And you don't have to worry. I'm here to help you out. Okay? Come on, come with me."

He tipped his head to the side, confused. "Why are you doing this? Being so nice to me. I've done some horrible things. Said horrible things. You have no reason to be this friendly."

"You know that one of Gryffindors's qualities is determination. Well... I guess you could say that I am determined to get you to trust me. All of us, really. Draco," she paused, waiting for him to look her in the eyes, "you've been alone for a long time. I think it would do you some good to actually have friends. What do you say?" She backed up a few steps, holding his eyes. Then, before she could think on it too much, she extended a hand out to him.

He stood still for a few seconds, just looking at her outstretched hand. Hermione thought he wouldn't take it, and began to lower her arm, but then he reached out and grabbed her hand. He looked up at her.

"I say you've got a deal, Hermione." Hermione turned around and began to lead Draco out of the room, smiling to herself with the realization that it was the first time he had called her by her first name. And she had to admit, she didn't mind it.

**A/N: Okey-dokey here's the fourth chapter. It was long with a ton of dialogue, I get that. Just trying to establish a few things. Hope you liked it! Please please review this. I would love feedback. Thanks, Neen**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I really appreciate it. Again, I do not own Harry Potter. I hope you all like this chapter. It may seem a bit convoluted, considering there are multiple flashbacks. Comment with any questions if you have them! Read the note at the bottom, as well, please! **

Chapter 5

Draco felt _good_. He felt really, really good. That miserable excuse for a teacher, Watt, had left him alone once she had said her piece, and that wasn't so bad. He had made a satisfactory potion, and didn't have to stay and clean up by himself. As he walked outside with Hermione, her brown hair flowing behind her, he had an inkling that she hadn't gotten in trouble by accident. A part of him, larger than he cared to admit, felt inclined to think that she had done it for him. Part of him _hoped_ that she had done it for him.

He shook his head, trying not to let his mind wander in that direction. _Don't go there, Draco. You can't possibly think that Hermione would want anything to do with you. You're lucky that she's even extending a hand of friendship to you. Don't screw this up. _

Just then, Hermione turned around to face him. They had almost caught up to Ron and Harry, who had just about reached the lake. They had decided to pass by Hagrid's hut on the way back. Hermione looked at Draco and smiled, a calm reassuring smile that kept him from worrying too much about seeing Hagrid later. He didn't have the best track record with the man. However, after the summer, his relationship with Hagrid had changed slightly, and looking down at Hermione's hand, still intertwined with his, Draco realized it wasn't the only thing that had shifted. She glanced down, too, and with a small jerk, tugged her hand out of his. She increased her speed, and quickly joined Ron and Harry as they walked to the water's edge. Draco hung back, unsure of what to do or where to be. Staring into the murky, dark liquid of the lake, he sat down and reminisced. He was quickly transported back to the beginning of the summer, the start of many things that had led him to where he was now.

* * *

***** Flashback: June 7, early that summer*****

_With a _crack!_, Draco Apparated to the outside of what remained of Hogwarts. Looking up at what remained of the castle, Draco felt sad to see it in such ruin. For all of the mistakes he had made in his past, and all of the horrible things he had done to bring about the demolition of the school... This place had been a place that held so many memories for so many years. To see it falling apart was like watching his past fall apart and disappear. But then again, that might not be such a bad thing. It could be a way to wipe the slate clean. To start over. God knew that's all Draco wanted. _

_He pulled out the short note that his owl had delivered to him two days prior. Written in beautiful script that could only belong to someone studious, he reread the six sentences that were on the parchment.  
_

* * *

__ 5 June, 1998

Dear D. Malfoy,

I hope this finds you and your mother well. As you may or may not know, a few students and teachers are returning to Hogwarts this summer to begin to rebuild the castle. Of course, there will be more reconstruction once the school year commences, but Professor McGonagall and the rest of the staff decided to start early. I thought it might show that you felt different than how your family's reputations displays you, if you were to come and join us this summer in beginning the restoration of Hogwarts. We begin in one week, on 14 June. That is to say, if I may be blunt, people will not frown upon you as they do at the moment. Of course, this isn't mandatory; merely a suggestion from a witch to a wizard, however many issues we've had with each other.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

_Draco thought he heard voices coming from the Great Hall and began to walk towards it. On his way, he reflected on his initial reaction to receiving the letter. He had laughed and disregarded the note, tossing it aside on his desk. He assumed it was a joke, and for the next couple days, thought nothing of it._

_Since the war, Draco had been spending much of his time in Muggle London, and a few days after receiving the note, he was out past dark. Returning home late in the night, he came home to find his mother in his bedroom. He was shocked. After his father had been taken to jail, his mother had fallen apart. Mentally, she was unstable, and even more drained physically. She stayed in her room all hours of the day and night, the house elves taking care of her. Draco hadn't seen her in weeks. What stunned him even more was that she seemed completely at ease, as if nothing had ever transpired. Except for the fact that she was holding the note he had left open on his desk. She shook it in his direction, a sad, small smile on her otherwise vacant face._

_"What's this Draco? You weren't going to tell me?"_

_"I was, Mum, but-"_

_"Shh, shh, shh. I don't want or need to hear it. This Muggle-born witch, Hermione Granger, I believe is her name, yes? She's quite correct." Narcissa Malfoy advanced towards her son, the thin ghost of the motherly figure he remembered. "You have to go and help, Draco. Your father, and aunt, and so many others in our family have made the mistake of being on the wrong side, and that will stay with us for the rest of our lives. But you," she reached out a cold, pale hand and placed it on his cheek, "you can be different. You can choose your side for yourself. You can choose the right side. You have to go and help, Draco. For me. For our family's honor. For you."_

_Draco couldn't say a word. So he nodded. This earned him one last smile from his mother, before she turned on her heel and walked back to her bedroom without another word. This was the last Draco saw of his mother for many weeks._ _With a jolt, Draco snapped out of his memory and was brought back to the Great Hall that lay in front of him, debris and rubble as far as the eye could see. In the empty space where the Professors' table used to sit was a rather rag-tag group of witches and wizards. He recognized Luna Lovegood and her compatible companion, her new beau, Neville Longbottom. With them was another Muggle-born Gryffindor, Dean Thomas, as well as some younger students that Draco vaguely remembered from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses. Professor McGonagall was standing in the center of a semicircle of older witches and wizards, gesturing madly with her arms at the room around her, her glasses humorously askew. There were other people there that Draco had never seen before, that just stood on the side waiting for instruction. And then his eyes settled on the last member of the company. A girl, with slightly frizzy brown hair, wearing ordinary Muggle clothes, and her nose deep within a book. Granger._

_As if she could sense him looking at her, her eyes suddenly snapped up from the book she was poring over. Two large brown irises met Draco's gray ones. He saw shock register across her features, before she tried to cover it up. She closed her book with a thud and a small cloud of dust blew up in her face, causing her to cough. Draco walked over to her, not bothering to hide his laughter._

"_Some things never change, do they, Granger? Still book-obsessed and slightly clumsy, aren't we?" He picked up the book she had been reading. _Pride and Prejudice._ He held it up for her. "Muggle book?" She nodded, taking it and pushing it into a small bag she had at her side._

"_Well, obviously some things change. You showed up, didn't you? That never would have happened in the past. Why did you come? You don't seem to be the type of person that would want to give up his summer rebuilding a school with people he doesn't even care about." Although he didn't show it, Draco was stung. Not because of her accusation, but because it was true. Something about the way that Hermione pointed out his faults made them seem that much worse. He jumped to the defensive._

"_This is rubbish, then. Why even bother sending me that letter asking me to come, if you didn't even expect me to?" Under his breath he muttered, "I wouldn't have come if my mother hadn't found that blasted note." _

_Hermione nodded then, a bobbing of her head that sent her curls into a flurry. A smug little smile found its way onto her face, and she said, "Ah. So Narcissa put you up to this. Good for her." A look of seriousness passed over her features. "How is she doing? Any better than before?"_

_It was no secret that Draco's mother wasn't in a very good place. While people often gave their apologies and regards, they hardly ever meant it, and they _never _asked how she was actually doing. They didn't really care. Hermione did, though, and while normally Draco would shrug it off, something made him answer the question._

"_She's definitely been better. She stays cooped in her room all day. The house elves tend to her very well, they always check in with me to tell me what they've done, or what they will be doing to take care of her next. It's comforting to know she is good hands," he paused for a moment, wondering what was making him divulge all of his feelings to this witch who he's never even liked. "At the same time, it's hard to watch your mother slowly lose her sanity and just... slip away. She's definitely getting better." _

_Hermione was silent. Draco didn't blame her. What was she going to say, anyway? He looked at her, and was upset to see the pity in her eyes. They always pitied him. He didn't want pity. He didn't need pity. He was old enough to take care of himself. He opened his mouth to tell Hermione just that, and she looked like she wanted to protest with something else. Yet, just as they both began to speak, McGonagall's voice rang out across the Great Hall. Even in its state, it still had the ability to make the speaker's voice echo throughout the place. All eyes went to McGonagall. _

"_May I have your attention? Attention, please. Please quiet down." _

_Her voice sounded tired, and McGonagall herself emanated exhaustion. Draco wasn't the only one to notice, since Hermione murmured to herself, "Poor Professor. She looks exhausted. She's been working so hard to keep this place going, and back on its feet."_

_McGonagall continued. "Thank you, thank you for your attention. As you know, we are all here to help rebuild Hogwarts back to its former glory. We appreciate you all coming to help out. If any of you know people who may be able to spare some of their summer to contribute, please contact them soon and request help. We need as many wands as possible. Now," she swept across the room to stand closer to the many students gathered in the center of the room. "I will be putting you in partners, and each partnership will be assigned a part of the classroom. You will be handed a scroll that describes spells to use and how to get the place back into complete order. They are large areas, and, as such, will not be completely finished by the end of summer, even if you work day and night. We will continue reconstruction once term starts, as well. Understood?" Fifty-odd heads bobbed in understanding. _

_With that, McGonagall began to pair students up. Draco began to wonder what in the hell he was doing there. He didn't want to be anywhere near Granger, but the idea of being paired with anyone else—God forbid, someone like Looney Luna—made him nauseous. Before he knew what was going on, McGonagall was upon him. She stopped in front of him, pointing her wand at the center of his chest. A hint of a smile passed over her face. "Nice to see you, Mr. Malfoy. Yours is a face I wouldn't expect here. I have to say, I am pleasantly surprised. You will be paired up with Miss Granger here." As she pointed her wand to Hermione, both students began clamoring and protesting._

"_But, Professor, surely there's someone more-"_

"_You've got to be joking! _Granger_?"_

_McGonagall handed Draco a scroll, and walked away as if she hadn't heard them. Hermione yanked the parchment out of his hands, as if he couldn't be trusted with it. Unfurling it, her eyes quickly scanned the contents. Without a word, she turned on her heel and began to leave the room. Draco ran to catch up with her and just as they reached the door, stood right in front of Hermione and stopped, blocking her from leaving._

"_What do you want, Malfoy?"_

"_Where are we going? You were the one who asked me to come, remember? Trust me when I say I don't wish to be partners with you anymore than you. Probably much less, to be honest. But we are stuck working together. We may as well make it bloody worth it. Now. Where are we going?"_

_Hermione stared at Draco, seemingly stunned. She blinked, and went back to her commanding self. She pointed behind Draco. "There. We got assigned one of the spots with the most damage done. The clock tower. Let's go." She brushed past him, walking away yet again. Halfway down the hallway, she turned and walked back to Draco. She looked up at him and seemed to be debating what to say. After a few moments, she spoke._

"_You're right. I was the one who asked you to come. Honestly, I don't really know why I did. I thought it would be the good thing to do, but never did I think for a second that you would show up. Least of all did I expect that I would get stuck working with you for the entire summer. But, seeing as neither one of us really asked for this, and you're trying to make it work, and it really is my fault... Well, I am going to try and make it work. You'd better meet me halfway, or else. Trust me, that slap in third year will look like a handshake compared to what I can do to you." Her point made and speech complete, Hermione wheeled around and looked about ready to walk away for a third time, but then she spun and faced him once more._

"_A few last things: Are we really going to address each other with last names forever? Hermione is actually my name..." When Draco offered no input, she continued. "Okay, last names it is. Second, you actually need to walk in order to get to the clock tower. Come on." Once the two were side by side and they were on their way, she spoke one last time. "One last thing. Thank you for coming. It's good to see that you're actually willing to make a change. That's why I invited you to come. I wanted you to make the right decision. You've never had that option. I wanted to give it to you, that's all."  
_

* * *

__ *****Back at the Black Lake*****

"Draco, come down here! You've been staring off for the past five minutes! We were talking about how long we think Professor Watt will last as our teacher before complaints start to filter through. I give it a week, Ron gives it three days, Harry gives it one."

Draco smiled and meandered his way across the stones to stand by the three Gryffindors. Thinking back on that day in June, he was grateful for Hermione, who now stood next to him beaming with happiness. She was with her favorite two people, and she had helped someone who needed the help. She was a saint in a Muggle-born disguise. Draco's eyes glanced over Harry's, who seemed genuinely happy, and Ron, who, while happy, seemed wary of the Slytherin in their midst. But Draco didn't blame him. As long as it took him, he would get them all to trust him. He had made the right choice, and he was going to stick with it.

With a short laugh, he said, "It may take a bit longer for people to really notice, I think, but eventually, the truth will come out about how Watt really is. I give it a month max. That's all it's gonna take." And with that, Draco set his target. In one month, he wanted to be part of the trio. Not an add-on. One of them. Looking at Hermione, he knew he wouldn't be short on motivation.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This took me awhile, and I was a bit nervous about how the ending came out. A bit rambly... Any opinions or suggestions would be fabulous. I really would like some reviews if possible. Hope you enjoyed this. :) Thanks, Neen**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone! So sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile. I've been lacking a bit of inspiration, plus I was under the weather and my head was too fuzzy to write anything. Anyway, here is the sixth chapter. I own nothing. As usual, I put another note at the bottom, so please read it and give me feedback to it. It's extremely important. Thank you so much! Enjoy.

Chapter 6

Hermione rapped her knuckles against the wooden door of Hagrid's hut. She and the boys hadn't visited since school began, and she was excited to see the groundskeeper. At the same time, there was a small pit in her stomach that grew with each passing second as she thought of how the dynamic would be changed when the Gryffindors walked in with Draco Malfoy in tow. She knew that Hagrid didn't hate him. He used to, definitely, but this summer had changed any people's views on the Malfoy family, particularly Draco. Still, with Ron being a stubborn bigot all the time, and the slight tension that still lingered between Draco and Harry, Hermione was worried what this visit would be like.

"Hagrid! Open up, it's us!" She called out as she peered through the small windows of the hut. She was about to knock once again, but just then, the door swung wide open, revealing the large groundskeeper.

He was just as Hermione remembered him: tall, with a big, bushy beard that covered most of his face. His shiny black eyes glinted brightly as he smiled down at each of them in turn. Harry sprang forward and hugged Hagrid around his middle. It was so heartwarming to see Harry still have some adult figure in his life, after everyone he had lost. Once they stood back, Hagrid's eyes shifted to the last member of the company and his eyes bulged slightly.

He cleared his throat. "Hmm. Draco Malfoy. Didn't expect yer at m'house again. Most surprisin', this is. Hermione, somethin' wrong?" His eyes shifted to her, and she stumbled over her words, upset with herself for not having planned this out. Even though Hagrid didn't hate Draco anymore, he definitely wasn't on Hagrid's Favorite People list.

"Um, Hagrid... We, uh... Well, the thing is..." She paused, gathering her thoughts—while trying to block out Ron's not-so-quiet exclamations about Draco having been to Hagrid's before. "Nothing is wrong, Hagrid. It's just that Draco is alone this year, since he's the only Slytherin from our year that came back to Hogwarts. At least we have each other in Gryffindor. We've just been, you know, hanging out." Even as she said it, she realized how weird it sounded. Hanging out? Of all the things to say. Please.

Thankfully, no one commented on the awkward turn of conversation. Hagrid merely nodded, and then invited the four of them inside. They went in, and each took a seat either at the large table covered with odd plants, or one of the chairs by the fireplace, which was too big for any of them. After brewing some tea that was practically inedible-some things never change-Hagrid sat down himself and eased into conversation with Harry and Ron. Draco didn't say much. Well, in all honesty, he didn't say anything. But he paid attention to what was being said, and nodded at the occasional question or acknowledgment that was sent his way. Ron and Harry were ecstatic to be catching up with Hagrid again. It had been awhile since they'd seen him; the war being the last time, actually. The boys hasn't come back during the summer, so they hadn't seen him then.

Watching Hagrid slowly warm up to Draco's presence, while not affecting his conversation with the Gryffindors, had Hermione reflecting back on the summer. She had spent quite a bit of time at Hagrid's, talking about anything and everything. He had helped her fix up her section of the campus, as well as helped keep her sane while dealing with Draco that first month.

Glancing up, her eyes caught the Slytherin's, and he gave a weak smile in her direction. Her heart went out to him. He seemed so out of place. Nervous. Anxious. Itching to get out of there. Flashing him a quick grin and a tiny thumbs up, she found herself remembering the first in-person interaction that occurred between Hagrid and Draco, back in the second week of summer.

* * *

*** Flashback: June 15***

_"Seriously, Granger. Don't you ever stop?"_

_It was noon, and the two of them had been working since 8:30 that morning. Draco was sitting on a large piece of cement that stood by the ledge, taking a short break. Not that he'd been working very hard in the first place, Hermione thought in passing with a smile smirk crossing her features. With her back to Draco and her wand facing the wall opposite them, she responded._

_"Unlike you, I actually want to get some work done. Not just sweeping dust around and out the window like you've been doing for the past week. I think the only noteworthy thing you've done since we started was... Well, it was either moving that block of concrete out from in front of the door, or it was just staying out of my way while I do all the work. Hmm, I'm thinking the latter." In a particularly good mood-meaning she was in the mood to taunt him-she turned to look at Draco. She saw the fire flashing in his eyes. She frustrated him, and she enjoyed it. She talked to him like no one did: demeaning, teasing, bold. She spoke to him the way he used to talk to others, and she wasn't afraid of him. He knew that. The fact that he couldn't do anything to make her stop was probably what bothered him the most, and that was the driving force behind all that she said._

_Staring at her now with those bright, gray eyes, Hermione could see the gears in his head turning. Saw him trying to decide what the best thing to say was, whether he should say anything at all. Evidently, he chose not to speak, because he decided that his break was over, and, pushing his hands against his thighs, stood up and walked in front of her. Raising his wand, Hermione realized he was about to actually do something, and stepped back. "Don't let me get in your way. Take as much room as you need."_

_He ignored her. He continued to lift his wand in his right, and elevated his left hand to about the same height, having his open palm face the wall. As Hermione watched him with crossed arms, she wondered what he was planning on doing. He wasn't planning on trying to fix that whole wall, was he? She let her eyes glance over it. There wasn't much of it left in one piece. Debris was everywhere: chunks of cement littered the floor, metal railings were rusted and bent all over the place; the ground could barely be seen beneath everything. There was so much to be cleaned up. The two of them had each taken a corner to work on when they started, and Hermione was thinking that eventually they would work their way to the gaping wall. Apparently Draco had other ideas._

_Silently, he began to wave his wand in little circles. From her position, Hermione could see little bits of fragments beginning to swirl into a tiny cyclone on the floor. Not bad, she thought, I'll let him play with the dirt for a bit. She looked out the balcony to the courtyard below and saw someone that brought a great grin to her face. She'd been scouring the school for him since summer began, but hadn't found him. She called out as loud as she could._

_"Hagrid!"_

_From behind her, there was a clatter of rocks and plaster, followed by a swear. "Christ, Granger! I was doing something and you completely threw me off. Be quiet." Hermione ignored Draco as she saw the groundskeeper catch her eye from down below. He beckoned to her, and without so much as a backwards glance at Draco, Hermione sprinted down the stairs and joined Hagrid._

_She embraced the big man, then looked up at his jovial face. He smiled down at her, then looked up to where Draco stood at the balcony, scowling in Hermione's general direction._

_"Erm, 'Mione, when I heard it, I'd hoped 'twasn't true. Yer workin' with Malfoy there. It's alright, though, ain't it? Smart witch like you can take care of yerself. Put 'im in his place. Either way, do ya think ya could come fer a cuppa? Been a while since I seen ya."_

_"Of course, Hagrid. I would love to. You go on, I will just tell Malfoy where I'm going." As the groundskeeper walked away, Draco called down to her, "No way in hell are you leaving right now! We're working right now. Come up."_

_She scoffed. "Please. Didn't you just ask me to take a break? If I ever get tired? Well, I am tired now. And I'm taking a break now. With Hagrid. You may continue to work if you wish. I will be back soon."_

_There was a pause. Then, "I'm coming with you." Before Hermione could protest-which she really wanted to do-Draco disappeared from sight, and reappeared suddenly at the bottom of the stairs, having taken the steps two at a time. Hermione let out an angry breath, and turned on her heel, praying that the blonde boy would stop following her._

_She was sadly mistaken. Draco was right on her heels and had no intention of leaving her alone. She whirled to face him, stepping back in shock when she saw that their faces were mere inches apart._

_"Go away! I want to go see Hagrid, and talk, and see how he is. I don't need you sitting in the corner scoffing and making remarks the whole time. It's not like you've ever been on great terms with Hagrid. Need I remind you of the incident in third year with Buckbeak?" Hermione saw Draco cringe, visibly reliving the injury of his arm. She didn't pity him. He had it coming to him. Anyone who called a Hippogriff a chicken deserved an injury._

_As they walked, Draco kept fighting her. He said he wouldn't be rude, and that since he was "changing his ways", as he called it, he wanted to make amends with the groundskeeper. Hermione didn't really believe him, but she thought she would give him a chance. Outside Hagrid's door, she stopped Draco in his tracks and looked him straight in the face. She wanted to make sure that what she said next was to be fully understood._

_"I want to believe in you. I do. If you want to be here, you can. But that means you are silent, and if a single disparaging word passes your lips, I will seriously consider killing you." Hermione had been through a lot in the past year, and it had made her harder, stronger. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and the Pureblood status wasn't going to make her cower away from the likes of Draco Malfoy._

_"I know, Granger. God, you would think by now it would be understood that I have changed. I'm not going to say anything rude to the man. I don't plan on talking at all, to be frank. I just want to be there. I will be a ghost in the room, don't worry." With that, Draco reached around her, and knocked on the door._

* * *

_"So, Hagrid, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!"_

_"I've been away on bus'ness fer McGonagall. She sent me out to talk to families, wizarding or not. A lot of people don't want their kids comin' back to Hogwarts this year-"_

_"Yeah, you wonder why." Hermione turned around in her chair and glared at Draco, silently wishing she could kill him with a look._

_Hagrid continued. "Anyway, I was able to get some families to agree to returnin'. Wasn't easy though, I'll tell ya that. Personally, I think if witches and wizards like yerself went to talk to people, Hermione, then maybe they would understand. You can talk to people and calm 'em down better than most."_

_She was touched. Reaching out and grabbing his oversized hand, she said, "Thank you, Hagrid. That means a lot." After that, a long semi-awkward silence ensued, made awkward only by Draco being there, staring between the other two people. When Hermione made eye contact with him, he gave her a look as if to say, "What the hell is going on now? Can we go? Now?" She ignored him._

_Over the next fifteen minutes, she and Hagrid caught each other up on everything that had happened. She told him about Harry and Ron, he told her about the plans for the school over the next year or two. It calmed Hermione down, having a normal conversation that wasn't full of angst and worry. At one point, Hagrid moved his head to the side, looking past her shoulder at the Slytherin who seemed thoroughly out of place in the small hut._

_"Malfoy. As fascinatin' as it is to have yer here in m'house, and as great as it is to know you're turnin' a new leaf, could I maybe have a bit of time with just Hermione?"_

_Draco was floundering. He seemed shocked at the polite way in which Hagrid had excused him, and confused about what to say. Hermione filed away a reminder to ask him about that later on. "Oh. Uh-um-yeah. Sure. Absolutely. Uh, sorry. I'll just be going." He reached the door and turned back. "Hagrid. I, um, wanted to apologize. If I've done something wrong before. I know there must be many occasions... Sorry. Won't happen again. And you," he faced his partner, "you, I expect to see back in the tower in fifteen minutes. I don't plan on working by myself." And then he was gone._

_Hermione and Hagrid looked at each other. She could see slight shock in his eyes, could see that he was clearly taken aback at Draco's apology. He gaped at her. "Who is he and what's he done to Draco Malfoy?" Hermione couldn't help herself from laughing out loud._

* * *

"Oy! Hermione! Where are you?" She jolted, snapped out of her reverie. Ron was sitting beside her, waving a hand in front of her face.

"_Ronald! _What do you want?" She swatted away his hand and cursed herself inwardly for blushing as she heard Draco chuckling quietly in the corner.

"We asked you if you knew when we would start patching up the castle? McGonagall said you knew what days and what times we were supposed to start. Is it soon?"

She bit her lip, trying to remember the schedule that Professor McGonagall had given her. "Oh, yes! We start today, actually, in..." She glanced down at her watch. "Oh, God! We start in ten minutes. We actually get to miss some classes to fix everything up. So, we should go get Ginny and then head to the Great Hall. McGonagall will tell you what you have to fix." She stood up, ready to go. The boys followed suit. They said quick goodbyes to Hagrid and left, running up the hill towards the castle.

Ron and Harry said they would go ahead and get Ginny, and that Hermione could follow behind with Draco. The two of them slowed down, and walked side by side. After a few moments of silence, Draco cast a sideways glance at her.

"What?"

He smiled at her defensive tone. "Where did you go? You just kind of stared off into the distance and your eyes glazed over. Dreaming of someone, Hermione?"

She blushed yet again, embarrassed. Not only was he right, but she had been thinking of _him_, which only made matters worse. "Please, Draco. Give me a break."

Picking up her pace, Hermione dug her hands into the pockets of her gray sweater. Draco caught up quickly and continued to press the issue. "Okay, so you were _definitely_ thinking about somebody. Who was it?"

Judging by his teasing tone, Hermione knew there was no way of getting out of this. So she decided to be completely honest. She stopped dead in her tracks, causing the Slytherin's shoulder to ram into hers. Angling just her torso so that she was facing him, she looked up into Draco's face, his gray eyes bright with mischief.

"You want to know what I was thinking of?" He nodded. "I was thinking of the first time we went to Hagrid's cottage, the second week of summer, and how after you left us alone, Hagrid and I talked about how unbelievably infuriating you are."

She gave him five seconds to react before she ran. In those five seconds, a collage of emotions passed over his face: amusement, disbelief, intrigue, excitement, and something else, something deeper. She couldn't place it, though. But she didn't have time. After five seconds, he started, and Hermione ran. She was two steps in front of him, laughing as she listened to him calling out taunts and statements of denial. She let go of the anxiety she always felt under the surface when Harry and Ron were with Draco, and let go of the worry she felt about how Draco felt about them, how he felt about _her._ She laughed, and gave Draco back every tease he gave her.

When they were close to the castle she stopped, moving to sit down on the grass. Her counterpart, running with such momentum, was unable to stop and catapulted into her, knocking them both to the ground. They laid there, laughing, not a care in the world. It was the most free Hermione had felt in a while, and she was a bit startled at how at ease she was around Draco. As their laughter died down and they got up to go into the Great Hall, she looked at him. He was brushing twigs off of his black coat, and she smiled to herself. This would be something she remembered for a long while. Maybe it would start something—she didn't know what—between her and Draco. Stepping into the corridor, she thought, _'This will be our secret.'_

Little did she know, Ron had been standing at the steps the whole time, and had seen the whole thing. Little did she know, he was very unhappy about it. Little did she know, Ron wasn't about to let Draco step in and take Hermione away from him.

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't posted anything in so long! I have been doing a lot of reading other people's works, and have also been busy doing other things (like celebrating my brithday!). Anyway, I was thinking that I would try to post something every few weeks, as of now, on the same day each time. I was thinking Tuesdays or Wednesdays. Any particular preferences? Feel free to tell me, as well as any suggestions or criticism on this chapter. Thank you so much!


End file.
